Can't run from love
by TakersSoaLady23
Summary: The marriage of Undertaker and Sara and a run-off of my one-shot Love calls your name


**I don't own anything**

Mark quietly packed up his things in his suitcase. Only three more days he would be home with his wife and babies. A smile crept up on his face as he thought of them. His phone rang startling out his musing. He looked at his phone and saw his best friend number pop up.

"Hey ya big bastard" mark said

"Hey man wacha doing today?" Glen said

"Nothing much, getting ready to head to the next city?" Why wassup?"

Nothing just wanted to ask if you wanted to ride with me"?

"Sure man I'll meet you in the lobby in an hour."

"Alright."

Mark knew Glen, He also knew when something was bothering him. He hope it was nothing mad like Cancer or retiring. Mark just shook those negative thoughts out his head he knew if it was that serious Glen would of told him already. Mark just began packing his clothes again.

He picked up a picture that he carried around of him and Sara at their wedding. The picture calmed down him down when he was angry but it also mad him miss his beautiful wife.

It was the best day of his life. He remember how she looked when she came down the aisle. Sara made his heart stop that day. She looked like an angel. He wanted to ravish her right there. Lord knows it took all his strength not to do. That day he know she owned his heart his soul and body. He have her his heart and life that day and he didnt regret it.

Sara looked like a goddess in her dress. He also remembered ripping that same dress of her extravagant body. He suddenly got hard at that thought.

He packed up his stuff and began to walk down the hallway. He bumped into Jeff Hardy on the way.

"Wassup Taker"

"Sup Hardy" Mark gruffly replied

Jeff knew this was only an act; Mark was just a teddy bear. "So man how's the wife and kids"

"Good, Chasey and Gracie have gotten big" Mark replied.

"Cool man Beth and I are thinking about having a mini Hardy's running around."

"Cool well I got to get downstairs before Glen leaves me"

"Okay man take care"

"Yeah alright man"

Mark walked into the Lobby and saw Glen sitting there look like the world was on his shoulders.

Maybe he should ask Sara what to do.

"Wassup Man"

Glen mumbled something back incoherently. "What did you say man?" "I'm getting a divorce" Glen said

"Geez man sorry, what happened?" Mark questioned

"She got tired of me being on the road. She said she wanted to start a family and with me not being there she didn't see it happening. Mark I was trying to support us how could she do this?" Glen said

"Well Glen I know you love her but maybe it wasn't meant to be, you need someone to able to be by your side through thick and thin man . Don't worry everything will be okay."

"Easy for you to say you have Sara."

"Yeah I know but you don't know how bad it hurts me to leave very time."

"Well I felt that way to Mark but i still couldn't please her. Mark I love her with everything I have. I gotta convince her its a mistake"

"If you love her that much man fight for her, don't let her go"

"Yeah I guess thats what i will have to do, Mark don't ever take Sara for granted"

"Yeah I know she's the best thing that ever happened to me"

"Yeah ready to go now"

"Yeah sure man"

Mark knew this wasn't the end of this conversation.

* * *

><p>Sara sat at home cooking for the kids. She couldn't wait for Mark to be home with her. She missed being wrapped up in his big strong arms. She yearned and craved his touch so much it was becoming a physical ache. She was going to have a whole month with him. Her phone buzzed and his was her husband AN (mark in in bold italized words and Sara just in regular bold)

"_**Hey baby" **_

"**Hey honey " **

"_**What are you doing?**_**"**

"**Nothing much cooking dinner"**

"_**Mmmm baby I miss your cooking"**_

"**I miss you Honey"**

"_**I miss you to Darlin you will be in my arms sooner than you know**_**"**

"**I can't wait"**

"_**Me neither baby, Glen is going through a rough time"**_

"**What happened?"**

"_**His wife left him**_**" **

"**Omg I hope he's okay baby"**

"_**He is what does Omg mean?"**_

"**Jesus baby get with the times it means oh my god"**

"_**Did you just call me old**_**"**

_"**I think you need your ears checked ****"**_

**"Keep it up darlin and wait till I see you"**

_**"I'll pick you up from the airport baby"**_

**"I'll be counting the minutes until I see you"**

_**"And you say your not romantic"**_

_**"You bring tit out of me, you also bring out the better man in me darlin"**_

**"I love you Mark"**

**" Yeah I love you to woman"**

I hope you like it Plz Read and leave reviews plzz


End file.
